The Cell and Molecular Biology Core (Core B) will provide reagents to assist in the study of nuclear calcium signaling and its effects in liver. The core will generate, purify and maintain adenoviruses and genetically engineered cell lines in which nuclear or cytosolic calcium signaling is suppressed. The core also will assist in the development and characterization of siRNA's requested for use in the individual projects. The core will provide hepatocytes and other cells from MKP-1 knock-out mice and transgenic mice expressing liverspecific expression of nuclear and cytosolic calcium buffering proteins for the analysis of calcium signaling and related studies on growth and metabolism. The core will include dedicated personnel and will be located with the Director's laboratory.